A need exists for an inline choke and an angled choke of modular construction that has modular parts.
A need exists for inline and angled chokes that are longer lasting than existing chokes.
A need exists for inline and angled chokes that are easy to repair and replace.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.